Referring now to FIG. 1, intrusion detection and surveillance systems 10 include multiple sensor nodes 12 that may be deployed in remote unattended locations. A sensor node 12 includes one or more analog and/or digital detectors 14-1, 14-2, . . . , 14-X that may communicate with radios 16 or transceivers, through a “sensor” 18. The radios 16 may communicate with gateways, such as situational awareness applications 20 that display sensor alarms in a geographical context.
The sensor 18 may include analog and/or digital interfaces 22-1, 22-2, . . . , 22-Y (collectively interfaces 22) that are specific to a detector type (e.g. seismic or passive infrared (PIR)) or detector classification (e.g. analog or digital). A signal processing module 24 receives analog signals through respective analog interfaces and an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter 26. The signal processing module 24 also receives digital detector signals through respective digital interfaces and global positioning system (GPS) signals through a GPS module 28. A radio frequency (RF) modem 31 communicates with the radios 16 through an RF transceiver module 32.
Power consumption, cost, ease of deployment, and robustness of components are concerns for current intrusion detection and surveillance systems.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.